Kuzupeko drabble
by AnimeGirl4LIF3
Summary: He was a yakuza, part of the roughest and toughest families of all Japan. And yet not even that could prevent the young heir of the clan from the feelings associated with the dreaded age of adolescence.


**Author's Note:** _I wrote this a few months ago because there aren't many fics about these two. Its before despair i guess._

He was a yakuza, part of the roughest and toughest families of all Japan. And yet not even that could prevent the young heir of the clan from the feelings associated with the dreaded age of adolescence.

For Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, this was a difficult time since there was nothing he could do to relieve his frustration caused by teenaged hormones. He tried porno magazines, but looking at the revealing women wasn't satisfying unless he could touch a tangible thing. He also refused to stoop as low as to spend special "alone time" in his room whenever getting the urge. With both options out of the question, what else was he supposed to do to get out the tension filling up in his mind that is releasing itself from the shackles of childhood? If only there was something that he can use...

Or someone.

That was the answer all along. Why try finding or doing something for pleasure on your own when there's a beautiful girl always by your side willing to do anything for you? Even at this age, Fuyuhiko's hitman- well, hitwoman- had lovely curves and was endowed with a chest pleasing to the eye. This young girl was by the name of Peko Pekoyama, sworn to protect her young master and to be his "tool" to do his bidding. Maybe, just maybe, she could help him with something that didn't relate to the family business or trivial everyday tasks like feeding him his food or tying his shoes.

It was one hot summer day when Fuyuhiko puts this theory to the test. He lazily lays on his futon in his room, exhausted from the heat, until Peko enters. Upon entering she plugged in an electric fan so that he may get some relief after all. "Is there anything else you need from me before I prepare your lunch Young Master?", she asks. At first he was going to send her on her way, but remembers his scheme.

"I told you to stop calling me that shit. Anyway, how about you sit here for right now", he pats his hand on the futon while embarrassingly looking away from her direction. Peko obediently sits side by side with her master.

Following that was a painfully awkward silence; Fuyuhiko begins to break into a sweat that wasn't caused by the heat, while Peko stays in the same position somewhat confused by her reason for still being in his room when she could be doing something for him that's more productive. Finally mustering up the courage to speak, he tries to get out his request.

"Listen here, I think I've been feeling horny and I need someone to take it out on." Well that could have been stated better, but that's just how he was accustomed to speak. It was no surprise when his face tinted a reddish color beneath his permanent blush marks and freckles. The swordswoman's eyes slightly widen in surprise to the sudden confession. "Its not much a shock, we are at the age to desire such things. If the master wishes to use me as an outlet then I have no objections with it." "A-Are you sure?", he questioned, unsure of her answer. She talks bluntly like always, responding, "Whatever you want I will do, no exception."

Fuyuhiko had her permission; he knew she'd agreed to it, but was still surprised nonetheless. He began pondering in his head the pros and cons of being in a situation like this, but his lust for something- someone- got the best of him. In a matter of seconds he takes hold of Peko's shoulders and pins her down on the futon. All he could do was stare into those eyes of hers. She doesn't look as scared as he was; in fact she showed no expression at all. The problem was that Fuyuhiko wasn't too sure what exactly he wanted, he just wanted a way to suppress the feelings whirlpooling in his conscience. Without putting much thought into it, his face proceeded forward until his lips met with Peko's. Being so inexperienced considering it was his first kiss, he attempts to deepen it only to pull away to get a breath of air. Panting in his discomposure, he quickly gets caught off guard by a sudden movement of a hand trace the shaved lines of his head. Peko uttered softly, "It's amusing how new you are to this, Young Master" Fuyuhiko's bashfulness is now displayed in full bloom, embarrassed that she was able to read his thoughts. Before he had the chance to rebuttal, however, she pulls him back as their lips make contact once again. To his astonishment, Peko seemed to know what she was doing, slipping her tongue to venture into his by her actions, he decided to do the same since it appeared Peko was somehow a good kisser. It was as if they were in harmony with each other, a delightful dance taking place in the place between their mouths as she slowly stroking his short dusty blond hair. Once parting ways, Fuyuhiko's lips travel down to Peko's neck as he pecked it repetitively. The joy being expressed was overwhelming the yakuza heir, as his desire turned the kisses into small bites of pleasure. He teethed her strong collarbone, while also teasing at the front of her sailor uniform. There's a tight feeling in his pants as his eyes wander further down to her chest. This should be the moment that his temptation gets the best of him, the moment he'd finally be content with himself after feeling this way for so long; but instead he could only gazed at her beautiful face. On this same face, with those same crimson eyes shielded by glasses, and same stoic outlook of the world. The same way she'd see things for what seems like their whole lives is exhibited on her face at a situation like this. How could he keep going on only pleasing himself when a childhood companion isn't showing her true affections towards him- if she had any genuine ones at all. Possessed by a feeling of guilt, Fuyuhiko releases his grip on the silver-haired girl's shoulders and brings himself sitting up on the futon.

Peko straightens up as well, opposite of the baby-faced teen, with a puzzled expression. She inquired, "Aren't you going to finish what you started, Young Master?"

Fuyuhiko, now looking directly into Peko's red eyes, tells her why in the only way he knew how; "How the fuck could I do that to you when you're still having that empty looking face? Seriously that just creeps the shit out of me!"

"But I am your tool-"

"And another thing...", he interrupts what Peko was going to say, about her being his tool to be used for his bidding and all that nonsense he's used to hearing from her. "Stop saying you're just a tool, and stop being so formal. I know you help me in the family business and all, but we've known each other for literally our whole lives so it makes me feel like barfing to hear the same shit over and over again. Its like despite all that none of it means a thing to you."

"Be honest with me Peko, how do you really feel about me?" Fuyuhiko intensified his stare at her with his piercing gold eyes like a fierce dagger would into them if she didn't answer his question. She looks down from his gaze with great hesitancy; "I am responsible for your protection and to do whatever you may use me for."

A ball of rage ignites in the young yakuza's heart; it's as if she paid no attention to anything he just said! He greatly cares for his lifelong friend- at least that's how he always thought of her- and yet she simply brushes it off because she feels obligated to follow his command as the heir to the Kuzuryuu family. He'd often think to himself what would happen if fate didn't curse their lives this way; if Peko was never his bodyguard and they instead met by chance, becoming close friends or maybe even more.

But there was no way that something like that could happen for Fuyuhiko. This, to him, was one of the most despairing things he has to deal with just about everyday of his life. A danger-filled life with argumentative parents and a menacing yet loving younger sister who would probably better off be the heir than him-

"Young Master, is something wrong?" A finger is used to wipe the single tear that managed to break free from the prison that is Fuyuhiko's eye. It seems he was so lost in his thoughts of what could have been that he failed to notice the liquid trickle down his cheek. His face is brushed with a light shade of pink in embarrassment for shedding a tear in front of Peko.

The small-built boy raised himself from the futon. "Its nothing ok? Jeez..." He looked away from her usual stoic expression, nervously placing both hands in his pockets. "I need to get some water, its so fucking hot..."

"May I fetch the water for you?" Peko stands as well in front of her master, ready to once again abide by his rulings.

He sighs and lowers his head in agitation. "I don't want you doing that! But... you can come with me."

Peko's face lightened- for a moment- and took up on his offer. "I shall accompany you to the kitchen then, Young Master"

Shrugging off the continued use of that seemingly ridiculous title, Fuyuhiko lead the way with Peko following close behind. What he may not have been able to notice, was the small hint of a smile that appeared on the girrl's mouth upon leaving his room.


End file.
